


13 Reasons Why as Demigods

by ruffini



Series: 13rw Demigod AU [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demigods, Angst, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffini/pseuds/ruffini
Summary: Just some introductory information for this series.
Relationships: Caleb/Tony Padilla, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Series: 13rw Demigod AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	13 Reasons Why as Demigods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've had this series in my head as an idea for a while so I hope you all will enjoy it. You don't need to have read any of the Percy Jackson books to read this series but it won't hurt to have done so since some of the Percy Jackson characters and couples will make appearances and cameos throughout the series. This is just an introduction though to sort of set up the world I'll be writing in, but the first official work for this series will be coming out in the next few days.

**Characters and Their Relationships:**

Clay Jensen: Son of Athena, Justin’s adoptive brother, best friends with Tony

Justin Foley: Son of Hermes, dating Jessica, Clay’s adoptive brother

Jessica Davis: Daughter of Athena, dating Justin, best friend’s with Zach, Alex, and Charlie

Zach Dempsey: Son of Dionysus, best friends with Jessica, Alex, and Charlie

Tony Padilla: Son of Hephaestus, dating Caleb, best friends with Tony

Alex Standall: Son of Apollo, dating Charlie, best friends with Zach and Jessica

Charlie St. George: Son of Hermes, dating Alex, best friends with Zach and Jessica

Tyler Down: Son of Nemesis, has a crush on Estela

Ani Achola: Daughter of Athena

Caleb: a clear-sighted mortal, dating Tony

Sheri Holland: a clear-sighted mortal

Diego Torres: Son of Ares

Luke Holliday: Son of Apollo

Courtney Crimsen: Daughter of Aphrodite

Ryan Shaver: Son of Aphrodite

Winston Williams: Son of Nemesis, is extremely attracted to Monty and trying to help him overcome his abusive childhood

Montgomery de la Cruz: Son of Ares, likes Winston but won’t admit it outright just yet

Estela de la Cruz: Daughter of Ares, has a crush on Tyler

  * This series will take place after the Heroes of Olympus. I never read the Trials of Apollo so I’m not going to include any of the major plot points from that. However, Nico/Will is a thing so you might see them pop up here and there.
  * Hannah is sadly dead. She died in the battle of New York. Clay was extremely devastated over her death for months following. He had moments where he thought he would see her around camp and didn’t really look after his mental health until Chiron noticed and coaxed Clay into therapy sessions with him.
  * Bryce was kicked out of camp after he tried to assault several girls. It was a tough decision to make but Chiron and Mr. D deemed him dangerous enough to the other campers that they had no other choice. He was unclaimed so no one knows who his godly parent is and there are rumor’s that he was killed by someone out of revenge. No one knows for sure if those rumors are true or not though.
  * Monty and Estela started living at camp full time the moment they were brought there. However, Monty grew up until the age of 10 in an extremely homophobic and abusive environment, so he struggled with being honest with himself. He would often times lash out in anger at anyone who tried to befriend him, only beginning to slowly open up and work through his trauma after meeting Winston.
  * Monty does not assault Tyler in this world. However, Monty did bully Tyler for a bit early on when he got to camp. But now he’s working on slowly earning Tyler’s forgiveness.
  * Caleb and Sheri are clear-sighted mortals who help out as camp. Chiron thought they could use some extra hands with the jobs around camp so Tony and Clay introduced Caleb and Sheri to him. Caleb helps campers with physical conditioning and Sheri helps out in the infirmary.
  * Zach, Jess, Alex, and Charlie are best friends ever since they were kids. They grew up in the same neighborhood and have looked after each other when it comes to monster attacks. Their families live in Northern California and their parents act like a miniature support group for parents of demigods. 
    * I literally will always headcanon that these four are childhood best friends and Alex and Charlie just so happen to start dating. I don’t know why but that’s just how it is in my head.
  * The original PJO characters may make cameos here and there but the focus of this series is going to be on the 13rw characters.
  * Alex doesn’t try to commit suicide in this world. However, he was struck on the head by a monster during the Battle of New York and sent flying into a building which left him with an injured leg and his TBI. He’s mostly recovered but walks around with a slight limp and on extremely bad days needs the support of a cane or crutch to walk around. (Alex prefers the crutch because in his words, he’s not some old man who needs a cane).
  * Justin’s mom abandons him at camp and Clay talks his parents into adopting him so that Justin would have a family to go to outside of camp. Matt and Lainie are both aware of Clay and Justin’s godly heritage and even though Lainie isn’t clear sighted, she’s like Paul where she just accepts things as they are and tries to provide as much love to Clay and Justin as possible.
  * Ani and Clay don’t date in this world. They are good friends though and spend a lot of their time reading books and messing with the Hephaestus cabin building things. Ani is also good friends with Jessica and the two of them create a sort of demigod  
HO group.



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas or prompts, leave them in a comment and I'll try my best to incorporate them. I can't wait to share the first work in this series with you all, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
